Power if the Moon
by NightLycan
Summary: Alpha-to-be, Tori Vega goes out to hunt one night and finds a rather disturbing discovery. Something every Lycanthrope dreaded. Vampires. Join Tori and Jade on their story about heart break, love, war and discoveries of the unknown as they battle a force far more powerful than ever. But the main question is; will Tori get her mate, or will she fall? Jori Story, supernatural


**Name: Power of the moon.**

 **Chapter 1: The hunt**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. As much as this fact is the bane of my life, it is true and any character that feature in the programme are not mine… if they were mine then there would be a lot more Jori… trust me….**

 **AN: Okay everyone, so here I am again. I did upload this story a year or two ago but had to take it down due to a full time table and lack of time to upload. But not to worry because I am here again to give you the brand new and improved** _ **Power of the Moon!**_ ***Cheering and dorky dancing*… okay some maybe some of you might not be as excited as me but I have always wanted to re-do this story and my time has now come! So sit back and relax as I take you to the wonderful place in my mind full of Jori, werewolves, lycanthropes, vampires and much much more…**

 **Chapter 1: The hunt.**

I'm running. No, not running, hunting. My claws digging into the dirt as power through the trees, weaving in and out of the trunks, careful not to let my concentration slip, even for one second. The smells of the forest assault my nose, the thick smell of grass tickles me, making me snort. The scent of hundreds of animals surrounds me like fog, but none of them interested me. I needed to find something to hunt. My mouth ached for it so close to the full moon, and my inner wolf was howling at me, begging me to release it to its full potential. But I fought it. I couldn't let her out, not yet. I knew that if I did I wouldn't be able to control her, and that would ultimately result in disaster.

So I keep calm. I keep my wolf locked away, whining to myself slightly as I hear the desperate whimpers of her, felling her desperation. She was itching to get out and run, and I was so tempted to let her. But I needed to keep my mind on the hunt, which would distract me. I halt in a clearing, paws feeling the dirt loose at my feet, huffing out a deep breath before raising my snout into the air, sniffing the breeze for any sort of scent around me. It was if the world was still for that moment, there was no sound apart from the silent whispers of the trees, their branches reaching out to each other.

We have an old legend you know? That once a long time ago, that was a wolf pack, so big that it controlled the rest of the species. The leader, Solroy, was a greedy Alpha who keep tight control of his pack to the point that they were slaves. He ruled over them with his wife, Zentra, and together they controlled the rest of the wolf kind. They became so obsessed with their power. They started raging war on other species, taking ground faster than ever with their wolf army who they had enslaved from many different packs.

However, the Goddess of the moon, Luna, was not happy with this array of power. She saw the pain that her children were going through. Mothers lost their children and friends were separated in the great war of the wolves. By this point Solroy's army had grown huge, and was placed all over the world. Luna had had enough and decided that the war needed to come to an end. It was rare someone made the moon goddess angry, and when that did happen, everyone knew that it was reason to live in fear. They knew that something was coming.

So she created new children. Children far more powerful that Solroy and Zentra could ever imagine. Something so fearsome that even mountains quivered and hid from them. She created the Lycanthropes. A creature that would bring the army to their knees in a matter of days. Their teeth were razor sharp, and would cut through the thick skin of the wolves almost instantly. They were twice the size of the werewolves, and much stronger than anyone else could ever imagine.

Luna sent down 4 packs full of her new children to rage war with the werewolves, and Solroy was happy to have something else to conquer. In fact, he thought that it was all a test from Luna herself to see if he was truly worthy to be the god he claimed to be. But to his great dismay, the Lycanthropes tore through his army in a matter of days. The wolves that were innocent were sent back to their packs and families, free from the grasps of their King and Queen. On the third day, the Leaders from all 4 packs confronted Solroy and Zentra. They asked them if they thought their lives should be spared and they replied only with that they are worthy of greatness. The Leaders summoned Luna to their presence bowing down to her before asking her judgement.

To their surprise, she smiled. She laughed and then she turned Solroy and Zentra and said, "You were never worthy of such power. You will never sit aside the gods as you are nothing but mortals. Your punishment shall not be death, but something far worse. Your power and dignity will be stripped from you and you shall no longer giver orders, but take them yourself. You shall both become Omega's."

Now, I'm not sure how true this story is, but the whole ending got lost to me. All I know is that that is how the ranks in packs were formed and supposedly how the Lycanthropes were created. My mum always told me that story to get me to go to sleep, our pack worship the moon goddess Luna you see. I'm not sure how much I believe of the story, and I am not a big believer in the Goddess either, but like I said before, I have to worship her as the rest of the pack does religiously.

The main factor for this is probably because I am part of one of the only four packs of Lycanthropes that exist in the world today. Our pack was named the blood moon pack, and we were supposedly the head pack in the war of the werewolves. We were the direct line to the Luna Goddess herself, which is why she is such a big deal to us. The other packs consist of the Knight pack, the Magiks pack and the Storm pack. The other three are dotted around the earth, spread out over centuries. The Blood Moon pack are dotted around America, The Knight pack are spread over England. The Magiks pack are situated in Australia and the Storm pack are in Germany.

My farter is the Alpha of the Blood Moon pack, a strong leader and fierce warrior. My mother is his mate and Beta wolf. Trina is also the second beta in command and will soon be the next Alphas Beta wolf. The next Alpha will be me, and I will take over control of the pack when the current Alpha either dies or deems me ready.

In case that came to a shock to you, what I said was true. If you can't believe that sweet Sally peaches Tori Vega is really a vicious creature that's ready to lead a whole pack, then you better start believing it. There is a whole hidden world the humans don't know about that's right under their noses. The Elders keep us in check and make sure that we are careful not to reveal anything though, and if we do there are strict punishments to us _and_ the human.

Suddenly, my ears twitch, eyes straining into the edge of the tree line. My whole body halts, not a single movement as I carefully listen to the sounds riding the wind. There was screams, screams of terror and pain. Confusion fills my mind as I try to figure out was happening. It was defiantly a human scream. And by what I could make out, it was the scream of a human girl. A strong blast of wind hits me, two scents being carried into me, encasing me in their grasp.

The first scent was all too familiar to me. I had to go through every day trying to stay away from the deliciously intoxicating scent that always managed to make me feel light headed. It smelt of coffee and vanilla. Of warmth and love, well at least it did to me. My wolf whines inside me, whimpering at the smell in longing, trying to urge me to go chasing after it. I knew I couldn't possibly do what she wanted though. The wolf didn't understand but I did. This was something I just couldn't have. This was the one thing that I actually wanted out of life but she didn't want me. I let out a small sigh. Head bowing slightly as the thought of Jade West came into my head. Her smirk, her smell, her eyes, her everything. She was everything my wolf wanted and needed. My wolf screamed _mate_ but my mind screams taken. She doesn't love me, but wolf didn't understand. She just wanted to rip up Beck who even dared touch our mate… but I couldn't. She was happy with him and I couldn't take that away from her.

But then something struck me. It must have been around 1 in the morning…. So why on earth was Jade in the middle of the woods so far from her house?

It was at that moment when the second smell hit me, contrasting the sweet smell of my Jade. Something so foul, something so repulsing that my hackles start to rise and my wolf snarls in anger, demanding to be let loose. The smell chokes me, drowning out everything else as my claws dig into the earth for support as I pray to Luna that Jade was safe. My mind was switching to all the worst possibilities as I fear for Jades life.

It's a smell that I had prayed I would never have to smell ever again.

A smell that reeked of death and decay.

A smell that shouldn't even exist anymore.

 _Vampire._

 **AN: So that is it for the first chapter guys! Please let me know what you think. I am open to any advice but please no abuse. I am also looking for an editor to help me with this story if any of you want to help. But as a side note, I am going to do what I did last time. I want the people who read this to comment a character of their own that they would like to feature in this story then please leave them in your reviews and I will be happy to add them into the story. Hopefully, the next chapter shall be up soon guys, which is if you want me to continue. See you next time!**


End file.
